The Hooded
by matt.musgrave.39
Summary: Its just about a man that is taken to an island and left to die. His life is taken from him and its a favor he must payback.


"Ha ha ha, you couldn't believe what this asshole did, Now wake that piece of shit up!"

The thunderous sounds from the propellers rattled in my ear canals and the hooded cover over my head darkened my sight from light, and i was having no idea what was going on. I did know that someone was going to pay for doing this. Paying that debt very soon in deed.

I was pushed by ,soon to be dead man's, hands on each side and knelt down, my knees hitting the metal floor left a soreness soon to be extinguished from the reality of my projected death. I guess, i have been a bad boy and this was the only respectable thing they had left for a poor bastard like me, pussies!

"Mr. Locke? Mr. Locke are you here with us now?..." walking up and grabbing the bag, with my hair in it, pulling my concealed face up to his "... Wake up NOW!"

"What do you want? I was sleeping." I said these words as his fist came across my face and filling my hood with my own blood pouring from my mouth. "Is that all you got?", as i spit down the now red soaked hood, hearing it drip from the bottom to the floor.

"Listen to me you foul mouthed bastard, You will die in a few minutes and never say a word ever again."

"Micheal? Is that you giant horse's ass. I knew it. I knew you were the biggest pussy alive, hiding behind a hood like a little girl. Aww." I needed to bait him into removing the cloth hood from my face so I could find out how to live through this impossible execution.

"Well, Well, aren't we the smart one with a big ol' brain. Yes, it is me..." He moved around me talking in each ear and helping, unnoticed, knowing about what is around me and how much space I have. "... You will die, and I will enjoy the moment, then forget about such a lowly rat anus like you forever."

"Tic-Tac's help Micheal. You will regret this move. I am not a piece on a chess board you can sacrifice without worry, I will reaper you and a your family when I see you again. I promise."

Micheal moved around to face me as the Hooded villain and spoke these words.

"You can come back, but your dead, and I mean DEAD, family wont heal you after my death Mr. Locke.". I could feel his grin appear across his face in enjoyment of winning.

In the darkness of this hood a madness of fire built in my eyes burst open exposing the hell behind it of knowing the fate of family now murdered from me. My mother, father, sister, and brother dead. Murdered by such a nobody, my life mission to him now.

The plane slowed down as the hatch under me began to open, sliding my legs, slowly apart. I could feel the wind move quickly through my clothes and lifting up the hood over my face. I moved the hood up with my shoulder to see the three men responsible for this hired killing of me. Then the hood flew off completely.

"Click! Your all dead!" I took a mental picture, then jumped forward hitting Micheal in the nose with my head, making his nose gush out blood through both holes. I took two steps and kicked the guy on the right side making him drop his knife. It hit the ground at an angle and slid toward my feet.

I moved to the ground grabbing the knife and using the blade to cut my bindings. I took off the cut wires that were holding me back and placed it around the guy's neck I kicked to the ground.

"I really missed this guy." I said as I strangled him to death then broke his neck between my hands.

A second man walked up like a muscle bound freak ready to unleash his steroid rage on me. He swung one tree trunk of an arm, crashing through whatever was in its path, but I was able to move down under and out of the way to avoid it.

"You are a big mother fucker..." I said as i shrugged my arms for a second.

I ran as hard as I could and hit The big guy with a shoulder to the stomach driving him back and down out the hatch.

The wind whipped around us, both reaching for imaginary branches from mile high trees, but I was able to turn myself around to spot the big man again. I guided myself to him with my knife drawn ready to be buried in his face. I was a better faller than a guider and we smack right into each other and i found myself knocked out for a second time.

I woke up moments later to see blue and it rushing at me every second. I saw the big guy falling just past me and i grabbed a hold of his leg and forced him in front of me.

I kicked him hard down and put out my arms to make distance,getting some air however i could to slow my speed down. I saw the the big guy hit the water like a cement block busting the water around and breaking the surface for me to hit. It would be the third time I was knocked out but from the impact of the water this time, both our bodies that were tumbling in the wind lay stretched out across the surface of the blue sunset water.

The opening of my next scene for the movie of my life was the bobbing up and down in the water and my arms dangling behind me like two octopus tentacles The gasps for air for each breath were nice between drownings but the struggle to move any part of my body made it near death experience every time. I wasn't standing still in the eerie calm waters but being pulled in one direction. i was happy not to be a dead merman at the bottom of the sea, so i was believing in god at the time.

The next thing i remember is the lights going out and that is it.

A burning sensation came over me, like i was sleeping in a frying pan, and my eyes jerked open to the halo of the sun blinding my eyes. I turned my head to the side and laid my face in the sand. It was not doing anything, but it was my first reaction to temporary blindness. I reach around were i was laying to grab a hold of something like a visor to shade my eyes. A large green leaf rolled up my fingers like braille. It was large and had the bend ability to make a good bill of a hat. I needed something to to take the sun out of my ever spotted vision and i needed it now to see my options for escape.

I took the the bottom of my under shirt and ripped it off. I put the leaf up to my head and wrapped the cloth once over then under to keep the leaf up and out of my face, and tied it in a knot to secure it from moving. I could now finally see in the shade that my final countdown would be me standing in this sand as a grey old man or hanging off the highest cliff, because i knew it would take talking myself into it before i choose that path, but my fire for revenge burned holes through my heart and never let me forget my main goal, staying alive. I needed to prepare myself for the long haul but everyday try to find a way off this place to take the blood that was needed to finish off my rage.

My eyes looked around to see the wide open ocean moving with the wind and ever stretching to the farthest horizon you could possibly view. This may be a place were nobody lived. Where nobody even thought about mining or exploring, but i knew Michael knew of this place and made the wrong choice in putting me in this god forsaken hell hole and i will find a way of this rock and make sure he is under it when it comes crashing down.

I was incredibly angry and sad about my family but it would not makes sense or help me, with the result of me staying alive for longer than a few days, i needed to become more survival instincts kind of guy. I needed to first build a shelter from some wood but before that make some necessary tools with the ability to make the process smoother work for my malnourished strength and stamina. I would need an ax and saw to accomplish this task.

My toes pushing into the warm sand step by step, the vast jungle surrounding my new sandy beach living room, as made my way to find the right things to make these two important items. I didn't know what was going to be in there hiding or plotting but i knew there was nothing going to stop me from confronting what lies deep between the trees.

I walked in.


End file.
